


Misunderstanding

by aupazonne



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Angst, College era, M/M, Pheromone, Present Era, vengence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not english native, si there might be a lot of errors, sorry :(<br/>However if you wish to post a comment or a kudo, don't be shy ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not english native, si there might be a lot of errors, sorry :(  
> However if you wish to post a comment or a kudo, don't be shy ;)

College.  
Reed wonder how bad could it be. He heard story and his father has told him to work super hard because it is expensive.  
Reed was really nervous when he enters college. The first weeks, he prefers to go to his home after school, he doesn’t have anyone to room with.  
He kind of heard that a foreign student was coming, he was supposedly a genius. Reed could try a chance with him, since the two of them aren’t really familiar with the college.  
When the boy come, Reed try his chance. But the foreign student is pretty cold. However, he accepts.  
The foreign student name was Victor von Doom, he came from a little country in Europe. Reed was amazed by him. He had something that was lacking in Reed. He was handsome, a very deep voice with a slight accent, those brown piercing eyes and an incredible confidence.  
Reed a bit disappointed, Victor wasn’t the friend he was looking for, he was a bit… harsh, but still the boy won’t let go and see why the Latverian was like that.  
Hopefully the young boy had make himself another friend, a champion in football named Ben Grimm.  
\- Don’t you want to join me, in my room instead of being with Mister Grumpy pants? Asked Ben.

\- It’s kind of you, but I don’t think you would be super happy earing me saying calculus in two a.m.

\- Don’t worry, I’ll get used.

\- Hahaha. I’ll stay a bit don’t worry, when I’ll have my limit I’m gladly going to run to your room.

The year advance, it’s near the exams of mi-session. Let’s say Reed is pretty nervous about it, he try to study with Ben, but it doesn’t really works. His friend become bore really fast. So the young genius go in his room and hope for Victor to be there, he could help him revise. It would make the two of them revise.  
The Latverian is there, writing. He doesn’t even look when his roommate opens the door.

\- Hum… Victor?

He lift his eyes to look at Reed.  
\- Could you study with me?

\- I have other things to do, Richards.

\- Please Victor, it won’t be long, you’ll study too.

Reed saw the spark in his eyes when he asked with the please. Victor lifts his head and turns his chair towards Reed. He agreed. Which surprise a bit Richards, he thought he would refuse, letting him struggle to study in his 3-4 notebook and millions of notes.  
While they study, Reed noticed that the Latverian have a good look of him while he’s posing his questions. The duo seems to get pretty well together for the rest of night. Victor even wish good night to Reed.

After the winter vacancy, Reed decide to get more time with Victor. They’re both genius and he thinks his chess games and his debates with him are frankly inflaming. Ben noticed it and tease his friend a bit.  
Victor and Reed make an incredible team in science project. Everyone are amazed by them.  
To Reed happiness, Victor smile at him sometimes. It makes him happy, he don’t know why.  
Reed try to invite Victor to hang out with him and Ben. But Ben and the Latverian doesn’t really get along.  
Suddenly, near the end of the year, Victor stop talking to Reed and the only things he say is that Reed change of room. The boy doesn’t really have choice, the Latverian had packed all his things and put them in the corridor.  
The sudden change of attitude of his friends make Reed a bit depressed. Of course Ben take him in his room. He try to cheer up his friend, but he know that until he know why Victor acted like a jerk, he won’t be happy.  
\--------------  
3 weeks after.

\- Oh my god Reed, do you want me to go beat him up? Not even a fruit pie can make you crack a smile. Asked Ben.

\- Oh no, I’ll... go excuse myself.

\- Excuse from what? You’ve done nothing to harm. Reed for god sake, he’s an asshole, end of story.

However Ben know it doesn’t cheer him up. Reed tries repeatedly to accost the Latverian, but he does not even look at him.  
Reed can only look at him in the distance. Super confident, ladies love that in a man. He walks fast, he seem busy, his minds charged with thought that Richards would like to know. 

Then there’s the summer vacation. Reed have the chance to go with Ben in California. They spend an epic summer. They flirt with chicks, drink alcohol and take a good pause.  
He didn’t told it to Ben, but Reed had difficulties to remove Victor from his head, he doesn’t know why. He still thinks his rejection is unfair and arbitrary.

It’s with a relief that the second years of college begins. Ben still the amazing football player which make girls wet their pantaloons. Reed is still a bit shy, but the summer with his friend make him a great good.  
When Victor pass before Reed, his heart stops. Still the Latverian does not look at him, but it make Richards feel good to know he’s still around.  
A couple of week passes, Reed’s still looking at the other genius in the distance.  
In the night he try to do his calculus in silence, thinking of how he should take his balls and go see the Latverian for explications.  
After a match of football, which Ben made the crowd explodes. The young genius walk to his room, letting his best friend drink with his team. To his surprise, Victor waits for him, in front of his door.  
-… Yes?  
\- Do you want to go to the science exposition with me? Asked the foreign student.  
\- Waitwhat… euh yeah, but you have to seriously explain m…..  
Victor turns his back, told him to be there at 8 o’clock and go away, without saying anything else.  
It leave Reed in shock, he really don’t understand. But oh well, he’ll try to not think of this, he have a thesis to do.

\-------------

The exposition was ok. Reed already knew the majority of the things presenting, but Victor was trying to hide the fact he was bored by it.

\- You seem bored, why did you invite me to it? Asked Reed.

\- That’s the only thing I knew you would come. Answered the Latverian.

\- That I would come? Well… What about we go to the coffee you talked to me about. Don’t give me that look, come on!  
They went to the coffee. Reed tried many time to ask why Victor acted like that, but he was always deriving from the subject. They ended up to a cinema, making it more like a date. The tough made Reed blush a bit, but Victor was fun. And it rarely happen that he could see the Latverian smiling like that.

The next day, Victor was ignoring Richards once again. It piss off Ben. The football player tried to beat the Latverian, but Victor knew how to defend himself and they ended up in the infirmary, with a word of the director.  
Reed didn’t know how to react, but he was angry at the two of them, especially Victor, that still didn’t talk to him.  
Richards tried to calm Ben down when he get out of the infirmary, telling him the situation would get better. However, it was making the young genius sad for not knowing why the other was acting like that.  
After many attempt to talk to Victor, proposing him to team up with him and project and inviting him to go to an activity. He… gave up. He didn’t knew what to do ad continuing would only make him sadder.  
Sometime, he could see Victor gazing at him, but he quickly turn his head away. 

\- You have to confront him, Reed, it’s been a fucking week I see you weeping over him! Said Ben. If you don’t, I’ll do it!

\- Ben, first I am not crying, second, I don’t want you to do it. Last time you were wounded.

\- Okay, but you have to promise me you’ll go see him!

\- I… I promise.

How could he see Victor without him going away, forcing him to listen to Reed? The genius decided to go in his chamber and waiting him there, after class so he wouldn’t go away without a good reason.  
He did it one week later, because he was a bit nervous and Victor was really gazing at him often. The Latverian came in his chamber closed the door and mumble to himself, he didn’t noticed Richards sitting on his bed.  
\- Victor, why do you ignore me and decide to talk to me again like nothing happen? Reed asked, going directly to the point.  
It made the foreign student jumps, he looked at the young man and didn’t answer.

\- Victor for fuck sake! Answer! It’s not that hard.

\- It’s not that hard!? Well mister Richards, I can’t concentrate because of you, I can’t study! Answered the Latverian.

\- What are you talking about? Ask me to help you then!

\- You don’t understand!

\- Then explain to me, you can’t just let me like that!

The second after Victor had pinned Reed on his bed, hands on his shoulders. Reed didn’t resist, but it did shocked him. What could Victor want? The Latverian still said nothing, but was heavily breathing on him.

\- Please Victor…

Then Reed felt hot lips on his, in his neck. He moan as Victor was putting his hand under his shirt.

\- You’re really bad when it comes to emotion. Said the Latverian.

\- You… You’re in love with me? Said Reed, trying to formulate sentences.

Yes, Victor was, and he thought that stopping talking to Richards would help him stop being in love with Richards, no use.  
\- Why didn’t you tell me? Asked Reed.

\- Moron. Said Victor.

Richards moan when the Latverian bites his collar bone.

\- Are you in love with me Reed?

\- I… I… I don’t know, maybe yes. 

Von Doom discarded his shirt on the floor and nibbles his nipple. Reed was clinging on him, squirming, heavily breathing and trying not to make noises as the tongue was licking his ear. Victor wrapped his arms around the genius, only to get Reed doing the same. They kissed each other, they were so close. Reed was trying to still be concentrate, but all the sensation and the heat was putting him into a big fog.  
The Latverian took his shirt off and begin to remove Reed’s pants, who was seriously aroused. Victor kiss once again the other before squeezing the crotch of Richards, making him moan loudly. Reed lost it and wanted more sensation, he wanted Victor, now.  
Richards was stark naked and the foreign student in boxer. Victor had those beautiful model magazine thighs and just enough abs to match with his beautiful face, and his eyes! He pumping the shaft of Reed, who was restraining himself of coming right now. However Victor didn’t really helped when he took him in his mouth, licking his length.  
Richards was moaning like a cat in heat, pulling Victor’s hair and strapping his legs on his shoulders. The Latverian was digging in fingers in the young man, twisted them to prepare him. When Reed was on the edge, Victor stopped and removed his boxer. He took lube in the bedside table and slowly entered Reed.  
It hurts a bit, burst of sensations in Reed’s body. Victor was big and it burns as he put all his length in Richards. Reed groans when he began to move. Victor puts his knees on his shoulder and took a slow pace. Reed couldn’t think or anything, he was just moving his hips in the pace, the pain slowly beginning to fade in pleasure. Victor gave him a deep kiss, he angle his cock to hit Reed’s prostate. A shout of him told him he was hitting it.  
Reed was babbling words and begging. Victor increased the pace and twist Reed’s nipples. He came in a loud moan. Victor still rocked him until he came as well.  
The Latverian crashed on him. They continue to kiss and to grope themselves before fading into sleep.  
\----------------  
Von Doom didn’t want everyone to know their relationship, Reed was ok with it. However Ben was aware of it, he noticed how Reed would blush at Victor name, but he never bring it up.  
Reed had try to help Victor in one of his biggest project, the one that the Latverian never talked about to anyone, not even Reed. He just found it when Victor had fell asleep on it. Von Doom always refused and quickly hide it, telling Reed to not touch it.  
Their relation was very good and passionate. It last 6 month, until, one last time, Reed tried to help Victor on the project.  
\- I told you NO.

\- But Victor, there’s an error, I saw it!

\- No, I revised it, go away, now!

Richards did as told, feeling a bit sad, but he knew Victor was not mad at him.  
The next day, he heard a loud bang in Victor’s laboratory, smoke was coming out. Reed tried to rush there, but the crowd and the nurses were blocking his way.  
In the night, he was told Victor had a bad accident, he was disfigured and lost his visa, plus he was thrown out of college. It felt like a slap of freeze water to know the news.  
Reed enter the infirmary to go see his boyfriend.  
\- Go away Richards.

\- Victor, wh…

\- GO AWAY, YOU MORON, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CALCULUS, I HAD ALL REVISED.

\- But I told you…

\- YEAH, WHY DID YOU PUT IT THERE THEN, IT WASN’T THERE A WEEK AGO! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! DON’T COME BACK! Von Doom yelled at him. 

Reed went away, trying not to cry. He didn’t understand.  
 


	2. Chapter 2

Years have passed since Doom and Richards saw each other. The memory of the Latverian slowly fading away, but not completely. In years, Reed never had of his news, he assumed he died, but he had hope he wasn’t.

When Reed looked at his rocket, he could feel the beam of pride coming out of him. My god she was beautiful!  
Now he needed someone to pilot it, he think of Ben of course.

\------

When the rocket was crashing, Reed saw his life pass in his head. The shout of his three friend plunging him in sadness has their lives could end there.

However, he opened his eyes and saw Sue, Ben and Johnny, all on their feet, claiming to have some mysterious power...  
\-----------------

They were superhero now, Reed was Mister Fantastic and Ben has become a rocky being, depressed by it. It was up to Reed to take his best friend back to his human form.

Their first team work was against the mole man, they have been prisoners of the skrull, combat the miracle man and the sub-mariner Namor, who fell in love with Sue. The fantastic four wins all these combat and become loved by the public.  
One day, when Johnny was mocking Ben while reading a Hulk magazine, the lights went out. The Baxter building was recovered in a metal net. The fantastic four was trapped in it. A helicopter circling around. 

\- Fantastic four!! Heed my words! This is Doctor Doom!!

\- Doctor Doom!? Who? What is he? Asked Sue.

Reed’s heart skipped a beat, he couldn’t see the man because of the distance separating them.

\- That voice! I recognize it! But… I thought he was dead! Stated Reed.

Doom captured Sue and then trapped the rest of the team and brought them to his fortress.  
Victor was nothing like before, wearing a full body armor were only his piercing eyes could be seen, a green tunic with a green cape. Even his voice was deeper. He wasn’t looking Reed in gentle way, he seem to have completely forgot the relation he had with him.  
Of course, the team foils his plan and Doom escape, but Reed wanted to go talk to him, know what happened.  
Ben came to know how he felt about it. Reed lied, claiming he have passed to other things and they have to defeat him in order to stop his evil genius. It was the answer Ben wanted because he laugh and propose his friend a beer. Still, Reed was unsure about what he feel for the other genius, was he still in love with him, after all these years, after he became a villain?  
Doctor Doom came many time to attack them, many times he was so close to beat the team. He was hating Reed, which shocked him at first. Reed understood that Doom was sure it was him the person who disfigured him, he was traitor to Doom, who had put his trust in him. 

Susan became interested in him, even if Namor was making court to her. He decided to give it a shot, being gay wasn’t really accepted yet, and he would be with who? Maybe he was bisexual by accepting being with Susan.  
Anyways years passed, the bounds of the team grows thicker, they were fighting more often, sometime far away of Earth. They have meet countless alien race, dimensions and planets. They have fight Annihilus when Reed and Sue’s son was born. Galactus when he wanted to eat the planet. Years have passed, they team up with a lot of people. Reed’s marriage with Sue has been often at stake. But always, the shadow of Doctor Doom was planning around them, plotting their deaths.  
Captain America made Reed noticed that he and Doom had a very... close bound. No arch-enemy was this close. Except Charles and Magneto, but it was arguable about Magneto being a villain.  
\-------------------  
Reed was in his lab, trying for a countless time a serum to cure Ben state, to allow him to become human and after, a serum to make him change of form at will. He was alone, Sue had taken the boys to a dinner. Reed was a bit tired from the fight they had the day before with the skrull.  
A couple of hours after, Susan came running in the lab, shouting hysterically.

\- Susan, sue! What happened!

\- KANG! HE HAVE TAKE FRANKLIN. Oh my god Reed! Reed, we need to time travel now before something terrible happened. Say Sue, out of breath.

Reed couldn’t just pop a time machine like that, his last one have been destroyed by the Skrull attack. He saw that his wife couldn’t wait. She told him that Ben and Johnny were coming, they had to destroy a gang of robot made by Kang.  
Stark didn’t have a time machine, for precaution and also the repeated destruction of the Avengers mansion. Pym? No. Banner? Neither.  
There were one person that has mastered the control of time, it was Doctor Doom. He always had a time machine somewhere. Reed told Sue that they have to go to Latveria if they want to go after Kang. Sue didn’t lose anytime and went to the plane. The boys arrives shortly after and embark the plane. Reed pack his things and embark the plane.  
\-------------  
When they arrive in Latveria, they are welcomed by the doombots, a lot of doombots.  
Ben and Sue yelled at the robots they want to talk to their master. Doctor Doom ask them to join him at his castle, via his robots.  
The Fantastic four entered the castle and stand before Doom, sitting on his throne.

\- Doom, we need a time machine.

\- Why would Doom do that for you Richards? Answered the king.

\- We have no time to deal with your bullshit, Franklin has been kidnapped by Kang. Said Ben.

\- Tsss, it is your problem Fantastic four.

Reed had to contain Sue, if he didn’t wanted her to jump on him. It could result on Sue being very wounded and Doom sending doombots to destroy the Baxter building, once again.

\- Please, we have no time to lose. What do you want? Asked Mister Fantastic. 

\- Don’t bargain with him Reed! Said Johnny.

\- What else do you want to do, wait a couple of day so I can build a time machine! Responded Richards.

\- Doom wish your help Richards, on a project. You shall speak of it to no other and do it without protest. Well, of course, if you do not have any other suggestion. 

\- I accept.

\- Reed! Shout Ben.

\- It’s my son! We have to get him fast!

The deal was made and Doctor Doom gave them a time cube, allowing them to travel through time.  
The Fantastic four found Kang and Franklin, unarmed. Sue was pissed, so the fight wasn’t that long. Ben took care of Kang’s plane, Johnny made sure Kang’s ally couldn’t reach them and Reed took care of the traps that were around.  
They came back to their initial time. Reed had to go. Susan made him promise to come back, in one piece, without being brain wash.  
\-------------

Doom presented Reed his lab where he would work. The number of pieces of equipment was impressive.

\- What are you making? Asked Richards.

\- I make you remember that it is a secret Richards. It’s a gas that have to capacity of healing wounds very quickly. Responded Doom.

\- Which kind of wounds?

\- All of them.

\- Even scar?

\- What are you insinuating? 

The tone of the monarch indicate to Reed to not go too far. However, Richards wanted to know why the king was so mad at him, it was still a mystery. Maybe it was the repeated failure of Doom that made the king always coming back with more hate.  
Reed began to conception of the product, even if it was supposed to heal people, Richards knew Doom could make something lethal of it.  
To Richards’s surprise, the king was working beside him, not close, but still. Maybe so he could be sure of what Reed was doing, but Reed assumed it was because they were in the main laboratory, explaining all the equipment.  
They worked for hours, they had to made test. Of course it couldn’t be on animal, it was useless was saying Doom. They did it on war prisoner to Reed’s disgust.  
The serum was still unfinished, it was lacking an important element. Reed thought he could use this serum as a base for the cure of Ben. The problem was Doom wanted to make this in gas, not liquid and resistant to extreme change of temperature. After a day of work, Reed couldn’t wait.

\- Why did you think it was me?

\- What are you talk about? Responded Doom in a harsh voice.

\- Your accident.

\- Really Richards, you bring it now?

\- Each time I try to approach it with you, you change of subject.

\- Well, my calculus were perfect, and then by ‘’fortuity’’ you found the error when I had revised. End of it.

\- It wasn’t me.

\- Do you think this is the place to talk of it?

\- I think yes.

Doom sighed loudly.

\- Are you trying to make us friend again, because it won’t work. Said the king.

\- No, I’m trying to understand. Why would I have do that, I was lovi… 

\- SHUT YOUR MOUTH. The monarch sighed again. No you were jealous of my project.

\- Doom! That’s nonsense. It was only scientific curiosity, don’t go to the extreme like that would you! 

\- Why do you say that now, trying to dig the past when you have a wife and a children!

Reed was content of Sue, yes, but a hole has never been filled like Victor did. Being with the king for so long maybe has destabilize him. And arguing on this subject with him made profound sentiment go out. Reed knew he was blushing, and trying to hide it made him blush more. However Doom didn’t seem to care. 

\- What if I still care about you Victor?

\- REALLY! I tried to kill you countless times! I tried to harm your family and you care about me. Who’s the crazier between you and Doom now?!

\- But in the time you could have kill me, why did you not did it? Why did you keep me alive? You never wounded me enough, and I know it was calculated. I know you still remember college. I know how proud you are and you never admit it! You…

\- Enough! You think you are free to speak here Richards!

\- What are you going to do! Please Victor! Do you really hate me?

\- Yes, why are you asking by the seven gates of hell!

\- But do you care of me? Why don’t you kill me right now then?

\- Doom need that gas!

\- Why didn’t you kill me the other time!

\- If you want to die, you’ll die the second after that gas is made.

\- Do you really want to kill me! It’s what I’m trying to say to you! You don’t seem to want it! Are you still in love with me! Because I’m maybe in love with you! That’s why I don’t kill you!

\- YOU IMBECILE, STOP LYING, YOUR TECHNIC WON’T WORK.

Reed heard the slightly trembling voice of the king at the end of the debate, he was trying to hide his emotions and his flickering eyes who were confused. Reed must be red, but he decided to concentrate on the gas, to clear his mind a bit. He mustn’t follow his heart that wanted Victor right now, it was wrong and Sue was way better. Still Victor continue to work beside him. They were sleeping on their work and eating rapidly.  
The two scientific were lacking idea for the lacking ingredients in the gas, it wasn’t working in any way. It was supposed to be simple, but no. Reed was sure Stark would laugh at them. It’s been almost 5 days.

\- Victor, what about we use pheromone? It’s very reactive and fast. Asked Richards.

\- We’re not using…

\- Come on, we’re in try and error right now. We have to try almost all the serum possible.

The king complies. But Reed let Doom taking care of it, he had to shower right now. And maybe make a call to Sue, to tell her he was alive.  
When Reed came back from his shower, he opened the door and closed it behind him. Only to find the laboratory full of gas and Doom in an emergency shower.

\- YOU DOLT, YOU DIDN’T CLOSE THE FIRE. THE POTS EXPLODED.

\- WHAT! 

It was pheromone, oh god. Reed had to get out before it was active in him. He tried to reach the door, it was locking itself after someone entered. Only Doom had the key and he was lying on the shower floor right know. The pheromone must have infiltrate all his body. Reed felt the pheromone being active, it was too late now. So Richards went in a corner of the room. God he wanted someone to touch him, he would have make Susan three hours fun right now.  
Richards began to breathe heavily. Feeling more and more aroused. He turned his head in direction of the king. He wasn’t in the shower anymore. Reed search him across the room. He moan softly when he felt cold knuckles on his ribs. Richards turned himself and hugged Doom.

\- We have to stop. Said the king.

\- Why did you come to me then? Answered Reed.

\- We can’t.

\- Because we’re enemy? You know how I feel about you, I know how you feel about me. Maybe it’s the pheromone, but I’m sure you won’t complain in five minutes. We only had a misunderstanding all this time. 

\- You think people will accept our situation just like that? Ha, I’m still mad at you for all the other times, Reed.

It has been so long since Doom had called Mister Fantastic by his name. It just made him blush harder and Reed took Von Doom head in his hands. Silently praying that the king would remove his mask. The monarch hide Reed’s eyes, removed his mask and kissed him.  
It wasn’t long before they were on the floor, kissing deeply and passionately. Reed moans when Doom was biting his neck. He was disappointed that he couldn’t do the same to Victor.  
All these years Reed lied to himself he wasn’t in love with Victor! But maybe it was just the pheromone right now.  
Doom didn’t want Reed to see his face, but the stretchy man told him it didn’t matter if he was ugly or pretty. But the monarch was till ashamed of it.  
Reed was topless and shivering. All he could feel under his hands was metal and tissue. He wanted skin on him right know. To feel of Victor’s skin and heat. They kissed each other once more, Richards took Doom head in his hand and looked at the King face. He was less disfigured than he thought, still with his piercing brown eyes and hair.  
Reed licked his ear and nibble it. Victor has always been silent, he only shivered. Richards wanted to make moans his nemesis. He knew how Doom’s armor locks were working. Right now they mustn’t been protected by magic. He quickly removed the crotch plate, tugged down the boxer, lift the tunic and took Victor in mouth. It made Doom take a loud gasp. The sensation plus the pheromone was intense, still he was trying to not make noises. Reed was slow, kissing the tip, licking the base. It made the monarch sweat on his temple and have repeated shiver. Von Doom was really hard and Reed was eager to get sensation too. He removed the rest of his clothes and straddle Doom who was laying on the floor. Reed put the tip of Victor’s shaft at his entrance and slowly sank on it. It made Richards moans loudly and Doom groans. It has been so long since they did it, but it felt good.  
Reed tights himself, his power adapting to the intrusion. He ride Victor slowly, seeing all the lust in Doom’s eyes. The king took the Richards head in hands and bring it closer so he could kiss him. They had a slow pace. Doom bucking his hips when Reed was near the base of his cock. Richards was trying to angle himself to hit his prostate, but he had difficulty to do it.  
After a moment of heavy breathing and moaning from Reed, Victor pushed Mister Fantastic on the floor. Richards blinked and Doom was gloriously naked. Magic.  
Reed could see his abs and beautiful thighs. Still his thighs in armor were pretty, but naked, it was something else. Doom body was almost perfect. Reed begins to love the disfigured face, it could make Doom only his lover.  
The monarch took Reed’s knees on his shoulder, bend to kiss Richards and gave a hard thrust in him. Reed moans loudly in his mouth. Victor had a fast speed, which was stabbing his prostate. Reed was panting. The heat of Victor’s body and the pleasure was making his orgasm very close. He was on the edge, it was so good and it have been so long since they did it. Victor was still silent as always, only heavily breathing. Victor bites his collar bones and slowly lick his neck and ear, then kiss Reed. Doom took Richards’s shaft in his hand, which made the superhero come instantly. Victor keep thrusting him while he was coming. The sensation was overwhelming, Reed yelled Victor’s name and panted. Doom gave a hard thrust, burying all himself inside Reed and came in a soft moan.

\- I love you.

The two man kissed.  
\-----------------

The pheromone wasn’t working in the gas. They tried other things, still trying not to jump on each other, because they really wanted to and it would only slow them down. Victor didn’t want ANYONE to know about it. Reed was ok with it, they had to play their hate now. 

Finally, the gas was made. Doctor Doom didn’t tell Richards what it was for.  
Mister Fantastic went back to New-York and was welcomed by the rest of Fantastic Four. Susan was very happy to see him and Franklin too. They drink together and eat at a restaurant.  
When everyone was going to bed, Ben come to see Reed and ask him how it was.

\- Oh, better than I expected. Answered Reed.


End file.
